


Confusión

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de besar a Tajima, Hanai siente las piernas de gelatina y como si le silbaran los oídos.</p><p>-No fue lo que esperaba - dice el muchacho y para Hanai es como si le dieran una patada en el estómago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusión

** Confusión **

 

Luego de besar a Tajima, Hanai siente las piernas de gelatina y como si le silbaran los oídos. Las mejillas le arden y siente pánico de abrir los ojos. Tiene la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos de Tajima a cada lado de su rostro. Sus manos agarran fuertemente la camiseta del otro chico mientras sus piernas ligeramente separadas acunan a una de las de Tajima, que lo presiona contra la pared.

 

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, los del cuarto al bateo lo miran fijamente, con esa expresión seria que a veces asusta al capitán.

 

— Interesante — dice Yuuichiro, separándose lentamente de Asuza. Este último, al ya no tener el sostén del otro, comienza a deslizarse suavemente por la pared.

 

— ¿Q-qué? — tartamudea, ya completamente en el suelo. El rostro del otro se ve pensativo.

 

— No fue lo que esperaba — dice el muchacho y Hanai siente como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. Se sujeta como puede de la pared, parándose, para comenzar a irse. — ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunta Tájima, sujetándolo del brazo.

 

— Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme aquí conversando contigo — intenta sonar firme y desinteresado, pero aún tiembla y habla con un hilo de voz.

 

Tájima frunce el ceño y lo vuelve a empujar contra la pared, mientras Hanai se pregunta de dónde mierda saca tanta fuerza el muchacho. Aún tiene varios centímetros más que el catcher suplente, pero aún así este lo toma por el cuello de la camiseta y lo atrae hasta su altura, para luego volver a besarlo.

 

Igual que la primera vez, Yuuichiro invade la boca de Asuza y este está seguro de que ese bastardo debe haber practicado con mucha gente.

 

Aunque Hanai sabe que lo mejor sería empujarlo e irse ofendido para luego echar al menor del equipo, no lo hace por dos motivos. El primero es que lo necesitan para ganar en el _Kōshien_. El otro motivo es que prefiere disfrutar del beso. Al separarse, Tajima tiene de esas sonrisas que hacen que Hanai tenga ganas de besarlo una y mil veces.

 

— O Hanai, decía que no era lo que esperaba porque estaba seguro de que no corresponderías el beso, no porque no me haya gustado — y Hanai siente como las mejillas le arden nuevamente.

 

FIN


End file.
